The human anatomy includes many types of tissues that can either voluntarily or involuntarily, perform certain functions. After disease, injury, or natural defects, certain tissues may no longer operate within general anatomical norms. For example, after disease, injury, time, or combinations thereof, the heart muscle may begin to experience certain failures or deficiencies. Certain failures or deficiencies can be corrected or treated with implantable medical devices (IMDs), such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) devices, cardiac resynchronization therapy defibrillator devices, or combinations thereof.
IMDs detect and deliver therapy for a variety of medical conditions in patients. IMDs include implantable pulse generators (IPGs) or implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs) that deliver electrical stimuli to tissue of a patient. ICDs typically comprise, inter alia, a control module, a capacitor, and a battery that are housed in a hermetically sealed container with a lead extending therefrom. It is generally known that the hermetically sealed container can be implanted in a selected portion of the anatomical structure, such as in a chest or abdominal wall, and the lead can be inserted through various venous portions so that the tip portion can be positioned at the selected position near or in the muscle group. When therapy is required by a patient, the control module signals the battery to charge the capacitor, which in turn discharges electrical stimuli to tissue of a patient through via electrodes disposed on the lead, e.g., typically near the distal end of the lead. Typically, a medical electrical lead includes a flexible elongated body with one or more insulated elongated conductors. Each conductor electrically couples a sensing and/or a stimulation electrode of the lead to the control module through a connector module. It is desirable to develop implantable medical electrical leads with new lead body subassemblies.